


Aphrodisiac

by Kieran_Bixbie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Established Relationship, Facials, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Bixbie/pseuds/Kieran_Bixbie
Summary: gumball makes an aphrodisiac and tests it out ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not actually making shit up as i go along?? i know someone who experimented with aphrodisiacs and hoo boy dont mess with that shit if you dont know what youre doing. (that someone _totally_ wasnt me, i _totally_ didnt fuck up that bad)
> 
> idk it doesnt fit the theme but i wrote this to for your entertainment by adam lambert

The mixture bubbling in the beaker was a deep magenta color. It looked fizzy, almost like it was carbonated, and Gumball had said that it would probably burn a little going down.

The prince turned off the hotplate and poured the liquid in two small glasses, an equal amount in both. It was untested, but the use of it was quite clear. They picked up their glass and motioned for Marshall to do the same.

“This hasn't been tested on anything else yet,” the vampire pointed out as he brought his own glass up to his lips. “On the count of three, right? One. Two. Three.”

Gumball downed their half of the solution. Marshall did not.

“How could you just—!” The prince flushed, whether from being upset or embarrassed that they were the only one of the two who'd downed what was meant to be an aphrodisiac (and a strong one at that). “You agreed to test this out with me. Drink it!”

When they reached over the table, Marshall took a step back with a smirk. “You try to make me drink it and I'm spilling it on the floor.”

Gumball glared for a minute, though they probably weren't that upset anyway. They were great at acting bitter, but in reality, they hardly ever got truly _upset_ with their boyfriend. Annoyed, maybe, but rarely anything more. It took a moment before they let out a defeated sigh and sunk back down in the chair. “Put it down, then. I don't want it to go to waste.”

“Implying that you're going to use it _at least_ a second time, though probably more.”

The prince's cheeks flushed just a bit darker as they looked away, playing with the hem of their shirt. It seemed they were embarrassed at least a little bit by the accusation, which probably meant it was true, but Marshall didn't push any further as he set the glass on the table. He walked around to where his boyfriend stood and grabbed their hips, pulling them close to him.

“It's more fun if I'm not working around some desperate need to get dicked, you know?” He brought his mouth down to the prince's neck and started sucking at it. It was a pleasant surprise to find that Gumball tried to grind against him, even if just a little bit. The aphrodisiac must have kicked in already. “You look so cute when you're needy.”

“I'm not,” they argued, but their voice came out softly. It was clear immediately afterward that they realized they weren't being convincing at all.

“You wanna try that again? Maybe put a little more effort into it?”

Marshall didn't give them time to respond before biting the prince's neck, breaking the skin and sucking out just a hint of the color. Pink usually tasted watered down, the same flavor as red though a bit lighter, but the pink of Gumball's flesh was better than any shade of red.

“Tastes good,” the vampire murmured. “You always do.”

“Marshall, you're just messing around now.”

He chuckled against the pretty pink flesh. A shiver ran down Gumball's spine as the soft breaths hit their neck, hands going to squeeze at the vampire's wrists. What they'd drunk was getting to them, Marshall could tell, but they didn't want to show it. Not this early on, not while things had barely even started.

“I've been around a lot,” the vampire said, punctuating his sentence by sucking at the bite marks he'd made on the prince's neck and causing them to tighten their grip a bit. “There's a reason I didn't drink that aphrodisiac. What you put in there? You don't mess with that shit, _Your Highness_.”

“You could have told me that beforehand.” It was meant to be a retort, no doubt, but it had no bite to it. It was soft, almost breathless, and there was an underlying note of defeat. “You _told_ me you'd do this with me.”

Marshall squeezed the prince's hips, pressing his thumb into their hipbone. “I lied a little. But I think you know you could make me drink it if you really wanted to.”

The prince opened their mouth just a bit, like they had something else to say, but they faltered before they even began. They rested their cheek against Marshall's shoulder, letting out a heavy breath. “I could,” they finally admitted, “but I won't.”

“Is that an invitation for me to fuck you up?”

There was a pause. “...It seems so.”

The vampire locked the door, for once deciding not to take any unnecessary risks. They were probably going to be busy for a while, so there was a higher chance of having someone walk in on them. While that idea typically excited Marshall, it was probably best to spare his boyfriend the possible embarrassment (though he wouldn't have the shame to be embarrassed by it himself).

He pinned the prince against the wall and slipped his knee between their thighs. “You're going to look so cute.”

Gumball exhaled heavily through their nose, struggling to keep themself still until the vampire made the next move. He grinned at them, making sure it was completely clear that he wasn't about to do a single thing.

“Why do you have to make this difficult?” they asked, finally giving in and rolling their hips to grind against their boyfriend's knee. “Let me move my hands at least...”

When the vampire king let go of their arms, they immediately moved both their hands to Marshall's shoulders to steady themself. They didn't stop, though, and their movements seemed to get a little quicker and a little needier. It seemed like they were starting to struggle in order to keep their voice down.

“L-let me get undressed first,” they murmured, pushing Marshall away and kicking off their shoes.

Marshall watched as the prince pushed off their pants and underwear. His immediate thought was to do something to help out, but he didn't have a chance to; with a needy whine, Gumball's back hit the wall again and they slid to the ground. They pumped their cock quickly, unable to keep quiet as they brought themself to their first orgasm and let out a loud moan as cum splattered against the floor.

Their chest rose and fell quickly before they were able to even out their breathing. “I've never experimented with anything like this. All I had to go off of was information I found in the library. How long is this going to last?”

Marshall shrugged, lifting the prince up off the ground and setting them down in his lap and floating a bit further above the ground. He used one hand to keep them steady so that they wouldn't fall, and the other went to work stroking up and down Gumball's still-hard shaft. “It really depends on the person. Best case scenario, you'll stay kinda desperate for about two or three more rounds.”

The prince rocked their hips into their boyfriend's fist over and over, trying and failing to get the vampire king to pick up the pace. “What's...what's the worst case scenario?”

With a laugh, Marshall shook his head. “I don't want you to worry too much about it.”

“I'd rather know how bad it could be if I—” They let out a choked sob when Marshall tightened his grip just slightly and quickened the speed of his strokes. “Oh, Glob, please, please, please, _please_...!”

“ _Please_ what?” His words were teasing as his hand stilled just long enough to have his boyfriend bucking their hips to make him start again. He didn't wait too long before continuing to pump their cock. “You really want to know? You might be sitting here getting yourself off for the next several hours. I'd give it, I don't know—four, give or take? And then you'll probably pass out from exhaustion.”

“Y-you say it...like it's ha-happened to you b-before.”

“I make a lot of bad decisions. What can I say?”

They were about to say something in response, and as soon as Marshall realized that, he decided he didn't want to listen. He pulled his hand away, so they instead started begging him to keep going.

“You know what I like about all this?” His fingers closed around Gumball's cock again. He made a wrist-flicking motion that seemed to feel even better than what he had been doing before. “You're so cute like this. Flushed and desperate. What would you do if I left you to take care of this by yourself?”

Gumball let out a groan, their forehead falling against Marshall's shoulder. “ _Fuck_ , you're not above that, are you?”

He smirked. He held so much power over his boyfriend, even more than he usually ever had. “I'm afraid not.”

“Please don't.” It was a hushed whisper as their hips bucked roughly. “Go faster, please, _go faster_.”

Marshall did as he was told. He almost didn't, almost waited to see how much they would whine and beg for more, but he couldn't be too harsh. It wasn't long before they were cumming again, gasping out the vampire king's name until they recovered. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, and he almost wanted to take care of himself before continuing; he didn't, though. He couldn't, not yet.

“I can feel you,” Gumball mumbled. They sounded a bit tired—not that Marshall could blame them, since he knew quite well that aphrodisiac-induced orgasms could be draining, depending on what kind it was. “Do you want me to...?”

Marshall set the prince down on their desk and got down on his knees. “I'm fine,” he said. That wasn't entirely true, as he was painfully hard and soaking his underwear in pre-cum to the point where it was getting rather uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to complain.

But this wasn't about him, so he could suck it up, mainly because he was about to start sucking something else as well.

As soon as he took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, they exhaled sharply and gripped the vampire king's hair. It hurt in a way that made his hips jerk, but he tried to cool down. He could focus on himself later.

“M-Marshall, are you... _nngh_ — Are you s-sure you don't...want me to...h-help out a bit?” Gumball was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly with short, shallow breaths. It was cute that they were thinking about him, but it wasn't the time for that.

Marshall didn't give a response, instead shutting them up by taking their entire length into his mouth. They moaned loudly, their heels digging into their boyfriend's back. He moved quickly, beginning to hope that Gumball would be finished soon, because _fuck_ , he was feeling a little bit needy himself.

“Y-you're so good at this,” the prince managed to say through their gasping and whimpering. Their grip tightened further, making the vampire king moan around their cock. “ _Ahh_...! I'm—I'm—” They cut themself off with a cry as they came.

Marshall sat back, grinning as he swallowed the sugary-tasting cum. “Looks like you're still going. How much longer do you think you can go for?”

“Don't stop, _don't stop_.”

“Someone's a little needy.” His fingers gripped the base of Gumball's cock. “What do you say?”

“ _Please_ , oh Glob, please, please...”

Marshall's hand went to work, and the prince couldn't do anything to keep himself quiet. Loud moans filled the room, and before even a minute had passed, they were cumming again. Sticky pinkish fluid covered his left cheekbone. He used his shirt to wipe up the mess.

He looked up to find that Gumball was ready to fall asleep. He helped them move back into their chair. “Really tired you out, didn't it? Maybe next time I'll be the one to drink it. I'll get myself off and then I'll take my leave.”

“Do you...want me to help?”

“Go to sleep. I can handle myself just fine.”

He pushed his pants and underwear to his knees, mildly disgusted by the mess he'd made. He took his cock in his hand and started pumping quickly. He'd been responsible for getting his prince off four times, made them feel _that good_ , even if there were aphrodisiacs involved.

He bit down on the base of his hand to try to stifle himself as he used his thumb to rub circles against the head of his length. It wasn't long before he reached his climax, cum spurting over the front of his shirt, though he recovered quickly and pulled his pants back up.

He decided it would probably be best to look around Gumball's room for a change of clothes that he could tolerate. There was no way he was going to leave the palace after making such a mess of what he was wearing.

 


End file.
